Fraternal Love
by FedXXX
Summary: Sometimes love cannot be restrained. Two brothers learn about each other and themselves in this story about unrequited love being unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

{Authors note: Fuck you Drake Bell. Fuck you Josh Peck. Let's get started….}

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing! _The school bell rang, announcing the end of the day for the students of San Diego High School. Students, ranging from timid freshmen to anxious seniors, poured out of the doors and hurried home. Among these students were two boys, one named Drake and the other named Josh.

The boys were brothers. Technically, they were step-brothers. But they were so close, they didn't bother using that term. They were brothers, and their bond was pure fraternal love.

Unless you asked their sister Megan.

In Megan's words, "The only thing that keeps those two boobs from fucking is a bullshit marriage."

Potty mouth aside, Megan's words had some merit. The tension in the house was almost unbearable. Every day was the same: The boys would come home, talk to their parents and Megan, and go upstairs to their rooms for the rest of the night. It also didn't help that every week something wacky happened and ended with an often drawn-out hug.

Megan decided to test her hypothesis on this day. As usual, Drake and Josh came home together and entered their living room. Megan passed by them on her way to the kitchen, pretending not to notice them. She prepared herself a ham sandwich and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Man, I'm telling you, Trevor told me that she was _really _hot. He set us up on a blind date, so I'm gonna meet her at the Premiere tonight." said Drake. He added, "Hey, you think you can get me a discount?"

Josh gave his brother a reassuring smile, "Of course. When do I not give you a discount?"

"That's true. Josh, you're the best!" The brothers hugged and Drake went up to their room. Josh let out a sigh, and turned the TV on. He grabbed a nearby bag of chips and started to munch mindlessly. Josh did his best to ignore the thoughts on his mind, especially the ones about Drake. It had only been a week since his girlfriend Mindy broke up with him, and Josh was still feeling the aftermath of the break-up.

Megan noticed that Josh was alone, and she heard the jangling sounds of Drake's guitar. She seized the opportunity given to her and went to the living room to join her brother. "What's up, boob?"

"Not much," said Josh, "How about you?" Megan sensed the uneasiness coming from Josh. 'Perfect' she thought.

"Let's cut the crap. I need you to…try something for me."

The boy rose up from his seat and yelled, "No! No! No! I'm not going to be a part of one of your evil schemes! They're evil! EVIL!"

The precocious child answered, "Don't worry, this will be mutually beneficial. I promise."

Josh looked hesitant, but reluctantly agreed, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Simple," the little girl smiled in an evil way, "I want you to meet Drake at the Premiere tonight."

"That can't be all, can it?"

"Oh no, there's much more to it. Hold on, I'll be right back." She ran to her room and within seconds returned to the couch. In her hand was a garment bag. She pulled out a stunning black dress with a simplistic design, not too fancy and not overdone. And it was exactly Josh's size.

Megan looked at her step-brother, "You're gonna wear this when you meet him. Seduce him. Fuck his brains out. Got that?"

Her demands were not well received by Josh. He replied, "WHAT?! No, I won't do it. Drake's my brother. He's _your _brother! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"C'mon Josh," the girl's eyes stared directly into his eyes, "We both you know that this is what you've wanted for a long time. We both know that this is what you _really_ fantasize about. We both know that your breakup with Mindy made you a little happier. She isn't tying you down anymore. In the back of your mind, you're planning, Josh. Planning to find any way for Drake to love you in a non-platonic way. I know you suppress these thoughts, but let's be honest. They are there."

This was too much for Josh. He planted himself back on the couch and buried his face into his hands. He said, "Megan, you are so wrong about that. I don't fantasize about Drake, or any guy for that matter. I'm completely straight."

"I don't believe that for a second. I can buy the part about you being straight. But the part about Drake? Nope, that's totally wrong. Face it, you want him really bad. If you do as I say, you can have him. I won't say anything about it."

"You know," Josh replied, "I guess you're right. I have those thoughts about him all the time. I've just been…afraid of them. Like they were wrong, or something. Technically, we're not related…"

"Exactly! Now, put this dress on."

Josh stopped his sister, "Wait, before we do this, why do you want me to do this. You've never cared about my feelings before."

She looked straight into his eyes and said, "Scientific research. That's all you need to know. Now get into the fucking dress!"

With only the slightest hesitation, Josh put the dress on. He didn't know if his brother would be stupid enough to succumb to the disguise, but he had to try. Josh needed Drake. Bad.

Later that night, around 6 o'clock, Drake left for the Premiere. Thirty minutes later, Josh got a call from Megan.

"Hey, I found that bitch. She's not gonna see Drake anytime soon."

The boy panicked, "Tell me you didn't kill her."

Josh heard a laugh over the phone, "No, but you shouldn't worry about her. This is your big night. Go get him."

They hung up their phones. Josh looked at himself in the mirror. For the first time in his life, he felt sexy. Like a beautiful cross-dresser should. He carefully applied the mascara, put on a little blush and made sure his fake breasts were perky, but not ridiculous. He taped his genitals to his left leg and made sure that he was prepared for the night's adventures.

"Well, here goes nothing."

_To be continued…_

Written by: Ink Spot

Edited by: SexySlendy

Special Thanks to SexySlendy for the idea. We hope you've enjoyed our beautiful prose and that you are looking forward to _Fraternal Love: Part Two_


	2. Chapter 2

Part Deux

{Author's note: This is where it gets nasty. For those of you who are weak of heart or are afraid of having Drake and Josh ruined for you, please exit out now. For the rest of you, the brave souls, please enjoy the final part of the story.}

There was an amorous atmosphere in the lobby of the Premiere Theater. Teens and adults alike were paired with their significant others, ready to enjoy the movie-watching experience. All except a few people who were alone, including Drake. He had been waiting fifteen minutes for his date, and he feared that she stood him up. Drake had never felt so betrayed and worthless in his life.

Drake sat down by the snack counter and sipped his soda. He sighed as a familiar love song played from someone's iPod. It was at this moment that Josh walked into the theater. It was as if time stopped as he stepped into the theater, clad in slim black dress and high-heels. His raven hair and luscious lips caught the attention from the entire theater. Some saw him as the very embodiment of beauty. Others saw him as a total fucking creep. As for Drake, he saw the raven-haired beauty as God's compensation for his lost date.

Josh saw his brother sitting down by the snack counter and blushed. 'Oh my god, he's looking at me!' Josh thought. He feigned indifference, and it totally worked. Drake only wanted him more.

Drake took another sip of his soda and began to develop a strategy for approaching his new love. Luckily, he heard another song that came from someone's iPod:

_Yoooo, I don't know your name but_

_Excuse me miss_

_I saw you from across the room_

_And I gotta admit that you got my attention_

_Your makin' me wanna say yoooo_

Drake took those lyrics as a sign; honesty was the best policy. No games. No pick-up lines. No lies. Just pure honesty and laying out his intentions. It was something Drake had never thought of before. "Just do it," Drake told himself, "Just do it. She's just a girl. There's nothing to be afraid of." While Drake gave himself a pep-talk, Josh fought off the advances of Crazy Steve.

Drake took one last drink before getting up from his table and approaching the raven-haired beauty. "Uhh…hey. My name's Drake. What's your name?"

'Shit' Josh thought. He forgot to come up with a name for his feminine alter ego. Josh wasn't known for his quick thinking, so he came up with the best name he could think of, "My name's Jessica. Yeah, Jessica. That sounds nice."

"It is a nice name. So, what are you here to say?"

"Umm…_She's the Dude._It just looks so funny. Cross-dressing is pretty funny, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Drake replied, "My brother and I just saw that last Tuesday. It was pretty bad."

"Really?" Josh asked in the girliest voice possible, "That's too bad. I was looking forward to it. My boyfriend and I were gonna watch the 7:30 showing. But he hasn't shown up yet." Josh hid the excitement that he felt after coming up with his character's backstory.

"I know that feeling. I got stood up too," Drake sighed. He looked into Josh's eyes and asked, "You know, we should go watch a movie. It'd be a shame if someone like you went inside by yourself. Besides, I'd like to get to know you better."

The raven-haired beauty blushed. He had never felt so….wanted in his life. Drake gave him a feeling of importance. With a flirtatious smile, Josh replied, "Sure. That sounds like fun!" The two teenagers gleefully bought the tickets to the 7:30 showing of _She's the Dude_ and bought a medium popcorn to share. They entered Theater Five and sat down in the back, where they had plenty of privacy.

The two teens sat next to each other and stole furtive glances at each other. Their flirtation, while mild, clearly showed each other's intentions. Even the simplest game of footsies conveyed the message that they wanted to communicate: "I want you."

About thirty-five minutes into the flick, Drake made his move. He slowly craned his head towards Josh and whispered in his ear, "This movie's pretty bad isn't it? Even though, I'm having a great time with you Jessica."

This garnered a silent giggle from Josh. He replied, "Me too." Josh wasn't content with his response. For once in his life, he wanted to be bold, to be the one that started something. With the energy of someone who had lived their life solely for pleasing others and decided to change their destiny, Josh whispered in Drake's ear, "Would you like me to make this a little better for you?" As he asked this, he slowly placed his hand on Drake's thigh and made circling motions. This was accompanied by a coy smile.

The look on Drake's face was one of pure anticipation and primal fear. Josh's fearless advances left him speechless, so he only nodded in response to Josh's proposition.

Josh unbuckled Drake's belt and unzipped his pants. He gently handled Drake's member and went to work. The rest of the theater was unaware of what was happening, and they continued to "enjoy" the rest of the movie.

Josh had never felt so excited about anything. There were butterflies in his stomach, his face was flushed red, and tiny beads of sweat fell from his forehead. He did his best to control his breathing, so he wouldn't arouse suspicion. He only wanted to arouse Drake. And to his credit, Drake appreciated his efforts completely.

Josh continued on for about three minutes before Drake stopped him and said, "You know what; fuck this movie. Let's go someplace else. Maybe my house?"

Josh's heart sank, but in the heat of the moment he agreed. Drake put his pants back on and they silently crept out of the theater.

The car drive was awkward, since both of the teens imagined themselves going, "All the Way." Drake was excited, especially since he felt an emotional connection with this girl. Josh may have been even more excited than Drake, but he had a problem. How was he going to explain his penis? Josh couldn't think of anything, and he decided to improvise an explanation or a plan when they got back to their house.

As they arrived at the house, Drake realized that he needed a way to sneak Josh in. He decided to sneak in his date through the window of his bedroom. Drake said to Josh, "Hey, I'm gonna go check in with my parents. After I'm done with that, we'll have some fun." Josh crawled up the ladder that Drake gave him and crawled into his room. He decided to take the few moments he had alone to figure his plan out. He took his cell phone out and called Megan.

"Hey, Drake and I are home. I can't believe it, but your plan worked. But I got a few problems…"

The stern sister responded, "Don't worry about a thing. Mom and Dad think you're sleeping over at Craig's house. I'm about to tell Drake that right now. By the way, your dick…"

It was at this moment that Drake walked into the room. Josh hung up the phone abruptly and threw it to the side, or so he thought. Josh's horrid aim caused the phone to fall out the window.

Josh silently squealed, "Oh maaaan!" Drake only thought it was funny. Even endearing. His attraction to his date only seemed to increase as they spent more time together. Drake was ready to finish what they started.

He approached the raven-haired beauty and asked nervously, "So, what do you think? I know it's not much, but I like it. My brother is off at some stupid sleepover, so we have the room for ourselves. You want something to drink?"

"No, I'm good. So…." Drake sat down at the foot of his bed and slightly rocked his hair back. Josh scrutinized every detail of his face and discovered that Drake was nervous. Really nervous. _That's kinda weird_, Josh thought. He almost wanted to end the entire night. He didn't know where to go from here. Then he remembered what Megan said; this night was his. It was his time to truly express himself. Josh _had_ to assert himself and grab what he wanted to.

Josh approached the bed and sat down next to Drake. He closed his eyes and let his body do as it pleased. Josh's hand approached Drake's pants, slowly unzipping them. Drake let out a sigh as Josh grasped him. To say that Josh was tugging would be vulgar, but to say he was polishing would be more appropriate. Especially since Josh is a classy guy.

This happened for two minutes before Drake stopped him. He looked Josh straight in the eye and said, "I-i-I love you," He grabbed Josh forward and sensually bit his lip, "I know this is a bit forward…"

"I know it is too," Josh interrupted, "but I know you better than anyone else. I'm probably not your first, but you're mine. I'm ready. I've been ready." Josh craned his neck and leaned forward. He wanted to be forward, but not too forward. He started at the neck and worked his way to Drake's lips. Drake ran his hands along Josh's back and caressed his thighs.

This went on for a bit when Drake began to move his hand up Josh's skirt. Luckily for Josh, it was the leg that did not have his penis strapped to it. Josh let out a sigh of relief and continued to stroke Drake.

Josh did his best to enjoy this night. But a part of him knew that his luck would run out. He had gone so far, done so much without Drake suspecting a thing. Drake was also reaching for what he thought was a vagina. It was at this point in time that Josh's erection was too strong for the tape. Josh was fully exposed.

Drake stared in disbelief. His mouth was agape, and his breathing inconsistent. Josh began to cringe in fear, noticing the red-hot fury in Drake's eyes.

"What. The. Fuck." Drake asked.

"I'm sorry, Drake. I'm so, so, _so, _sorry. I couldn't help myself. Ever since we've shared this room…" Josh hastily replied.

"Stop. Just stop! Josh, why would you do this? You know how fucked up this is?"

"I do. Like I said, I couldn't help myself."

Drake looked away, keeping his eyes on his pants. He finally looked back at Josh. The red-hot fury in Drake's eyes became red-hot passion. "Well, I can't help myself either." He leaned over and gave Josh a peck on the cheek.

Josh's face lit with happiness as he bellowed, "FUCK ME BROTHAAAAA!"

They spent the rest of the night in each other's embrace, taking turns giving and receiving their love. They, especially Josh, found it hard to stifle their screams of pleasure. When they had no more love to give, Josh fell asleep on Drake's chest, his hand resting on Drake's chest.

They awoke the next morning in Drake's bed. They exchanged embarrassed looks and got out of bed.

Josh asked, "About last night…"

"Did not exist. Never happened."

Josh looked away, feeling heartbroken. He hid his tears and grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Josh!"

"Yeah, Drake?"

"Next week won't exist either. Or the week after that."

Josh smiled, knowing that last night was only one of many successes.

Megan shut her camera off and set it up to her computer. "This'll make some decent money. I'll get this to Fury right away."

The little girl looked at the framed picture of her brothers on her desk. She smiled, "Awww, you guys were so cute last night. Fuckin' boobs."

**The End**


End file.
